Shak'ran
Shak'ran, also spelled Shaq'ran, was once a minor Goa'uld System Lord for many years during the reign of Ra who frequently opposed the Supreme System Lord. Having never come to planet Earth, there are no known mythologies. History Shak'ran, also spelled Shaq'ran, was once a minor Goa'uld System Lord for many years during the reign of Ra who frequently opposed the Supreme System Lord. While this put him in a great deal of danger, he took much delight in it. Despite the fact that he was so opposed to Ra, his only major victory was when he managed to capture Pangar in one of the many territorial disputes which the Goa'uld were well known for. Soon afterwards, he erected temples on the planet, one directly on top of Ra's former temple, and set it up as his base of operations. However, sometime during the 1700s, both Apophis and Ra made war on Shak'ran resulting in his death at the hands of Apophis. Why Ra never reclaimed his lost world remains unknown. Stargate Renaissance Shak'ran is mentioned when the tau'rì arrived on the planet pangar, are brought inside the newly rediscovered temple of the goa'uld era, discovering the presence of the urn of the queen Egeria. Later the tok'ra become aware of the survival of goa'uld, which for centuries has constantly changed host, abandoning its dominion, hiding on different planets and founding similarly to goa'uld Setesh, numerous cults in which he took identity of Goddes or Gods. the goa'uld was later traced back to a desert planet whose name was unknown and captured by the tau'rì. The goa'uld was extracted and killed in the process by releasing the last guest and the planet's population to its natural evolution. Personality Shak'ran was exceedingly fair to a Goa'uld and considered himself to be on terms and agreements. He did not really know the principle of honor, but he knew it could be worth more if you were known to be loyal and capable than to be called a traitor. His military knowledge was very high because of his long experience in the war with Ra and his qualities as a general were at a very high level and were surpassed only by a few Goa'uld - such as Anhur . Like most other Goa'ulds, Shak'ran was dominant, sociopathic, and very self-loving, due to the influence of his mother's genetic memory. He had a very strong desire for freedom and had never served anyone but himself. His frequent arguments with Ra were also largely motivated by Shak'ran's desire to ensure his nominal independence from time to time. Shak'ran was above average intelligent for a Goa'uld, but was not a real researcher. However, due to his genetic memory, he was able to recreate all the usual Goa'uld technologies, provided he had the necessary materials. Shak'ran was a very jovial Goa'uld whose appearance could provoke a degree of respect and interest even with some enemies. In addition, Shak'ran was able to handle his hand clasp. He still considered himself a system lord, so he never took off his gold bracelets - as they were reserved for system lords - and always kept them. However, Shak'ran himself was not a real fighter and preferred to let his Jaffa fight for himself. However, his handling of the hand clasp was good enough to act responsively and intuitively, thus enabling activation of the protective shield in fractions of a second.Category:Goa'uld Deceased Category:Goa'uld